New Student
by SJdude
Summary: Kiba goes to a dull private school where nothing happens. Can the new student liven things up? I hope you all like it. I am not a good writer. Please R
1. Starting off somehwere new

**Authors Notes**: Well this is my second fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it ! I do not think it is as good as my other, but what do I know?

**Chapter 1: Starting off somewhere new**

"_Ughhhhhhhhhhhh_" thought Kiba. "_This is gunna suck_!"

It was the first day of school after Christmas break and Kiba had not really done anything. Kiba had not done his History paper, French paper or his Chemistry lab. _"Damn it, Mr. K, Mr. I, and Mr. A are going to be pissed at me!"_ Kiba got up and went to the bathroom door. Someone was already in the shower, at 6:13 am! Kiba groaned and waited till Hana came out of the bathroom. When the door opened a crack he threw the door open and pushed Hana out. Kiba rushed back in and took a quick shower. _"Today wasn't going to be a good day." _Kiba thought as he recited French verbs in his head.

Kiba arrived at "Saint John's High School". All of the students were arriving in their uniforms and parkas. It was so cold outside, and none of the power was on, everyone was so quiet. Kiba stood in the parking lot with snow falling on his head. It was all so peaceful. Kiba closed his eyes and tried to get in some extra sleep and to take in the last seconds of vacation before school started. When Kiba finally started to relax he felt a poke on his back.

"Excuse me, but where is the Dean of Students Office?" someone asked.

Kiba felt like turning around and punching the kid in the face. He opened his eyes and turned around about to scream.

"THE DEAN OF STUDENTS OFFICE IS ………"

Kiba looked at who he was talking to. It was a blond haired boy, about 5' 9" with brilliant blue eyes. He was wearing a white button down shirt with a black tie (Kiba was wearing a black shirt with white tie, spooky) and the boy was not wearing a coat. Kiba noticed that he was shivering and in a hurry.

"The Dean of Students Office is up in Conal Hall, I'll take you there"

"Oh thank you, by the way my name is Naruto. I just moved here from Florida."

"Well that can explain why you are so cold. Tip #1: Massachusetts is pretty cold in the winter." Kiba laughed, "My name is Kiba"

Naruto and Kiba both walked up from the parking lot to Conal Hall, fast because Naruto was getting colder and colder each minute. "_Maybe this won't be so bad," _thought Kiba as he looked at Naruto. "_Not bad at all_"

When Naruto and Kiba got up to the D.O.S.O. Kiba left Naruto to fend for himself. Kiba went to his locker to pick up his Advanced Honors French 3 book. On his way to homeroom he met up with his best friend Shikamaru.

"Hey Shika, guess what? We have a new student from Florida. We should make him feel welcome later, if you know what I mean." Kiba said.

"Offload a million snowballs onto his face?"

"Of course!"

Kiba and Shikamaru laughed their way into homeroom where Mrs. Anko took their attendance. After first bell rang Kiba and Shikamaru parted. Shikamaru took Chinese in the morning while Kiba took French. As Kiba got to French class Mr. Iruka was collecting the papers. When it was Kiba's turn to pass his paper in he just told the truth…

"Aliens took my paper" Kiba explained.

That one statement landed Kiba 4 detentions in 1st period. "_Ughh. Like I thought, bad day!" _Just then, when nothing interesting could happen, someone knocked on the door. The headmaster, Mr. James, came in dragging someone by their backpack.

"Mr. Iruka, it seems that we have someone playing hooky," Mr. James said.

Kiba looked around and counted the students. _"24 students, everyone was here. No, wait. It couldn't be. No not in here!"_ Kiba pleaded. Up popped Naruto, shoving Mr. James off of him.

"I was not playing hooky, I just didn't know which building was Flavian!" Naruto yelled. He looked out at the students and saw Kiba. Naruto got a huge smile on his face.

"HEY LOOK IT IS KIBA! HI KIBA!" Naruto yelled.

Kiba's face got so red that he wanted to stab Naruto. This was Kiba's best class and the only class keeping his GPA afloat, Naruto was one of the biggest and cutest distractions out there. "_FUCK_!" thought Kiba.

Naruto walked over to Mr. Iruka.

"I am sorry, I hope you forgive me. It is my first day here." Naruto explained.

"Fine, just don't be late for my class again." Mr. Iruka scolded. He turned to the class and saw Kiba. "Since we know you have one friend, I guess you could sit next to Kiba."

"_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!!!" _thought Kiba. Naruto sat besides Kiba and gleamed at Kiba.

"So I guess we are in this class together!" Naruto exclaimed innocently.

"_Well if it were to be anything to destroy my GPA I am glad that it is him," _Kiba thought as he returned Naruto's smile. "_Maybe today won't be so bad."_

**Authors Finish**: I know that this concept is done to death but ya know what? I do not care. Review and read my other story too!


	2. Getting it over with

**Authors Notes**: Well seeing that that I am so bored … why not continue this story!?! Read and Review!

**Chapter 2: Getting it over with**

After French was over Kiba ran out of his classroom as fast as he could, he did not want Naruto to follow him or talk to him. When Kiba got to his next class he met up with Shikamaru and Sakura. As they all retold the funny stories of last period Mr. Gai arrived late.

"Everyone sit down, we have to start chapter nine if we want you all to pass those tests next week" Mr. Gai said, unusually happily.

A moan came from the class as they all opened up their textbooks. Trigonometry was Kiba's worst class; he just never understood the basis of it and that screwed him over in the long run. As the minutes passed till lunch Kiba was thinking about Naruto. "_I wonder why he had to move to here of all places. Why did he have to scream my name in French? Wonder if I can kill him and not be expelled?" _thought Kiba.

"Mr. Kiba, what is the answer to classroom exercises #45?" asked Mr. Gai

"_I wonder who in school he likes?" _Kiba was oblivious to everything when in daydream mode. Everyone started laughing. Sakura punched him in the arm and Kiba snapped back to reality.

"Mr. Kiba, what is the answer to classroom exercises #45?" asked Mr. Gai, less patient than before.

"Uhhhhh, is it x sub 4 over 65?" Kiba guessed.

"No, it is Z over 15 sub x" Mr. Gai explained "And seeing how you suck at this, I will have to assign you a tutor. See me after school and I will give you one."

" …Okay" Kiba grumbled. He hated to be picked on as the idiot, and Mr. Gai did not help with that.

When the lunch bell rang Kiba dashed to his locker only to find Ino, his girlfriend, there. "_I've got enough on my mind, I don't need you right now"_ Ino walked over to Kiba and pushed him down.

"Dick, why didn't you call me over vacation? I wanted to see you!" screamed Ino.

"The phone works two ways ya know, why didn't _you_ call me?" Kiba retorted making Ino feel like a douche.

"You're the boyfriend, or at least **were **the boyfriend, and it's the boyfriends job to make the plans." Ino yelled while walking away.

God Kiba hated her; he just dated her for her looks. Kiba went to his locker and opened it only to find a note card on the top of his lunch. "_I told her to stop writing me notes!" _thought Kiba. It was probably going to say "Meet me later!" or "We need to talk!"

As Kiba bent down to pick it up Naruto passed by. He saw Kiba and ran over to him. Naruto saw that Kiba hadn't noticed him so Naruto took his French book, gave a few practice swings and smacked Kiba hard on the ass.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?" thought Kiba as he came up, hitting his head on the inside of his locker. _"Owww"_ Kiba turned around, rubbing his ass, and wanted to scream again, until he saw it was Naruto.

"Oh, hi Naruto. Question. Why the hell did you do that?" Kiba asked.

"Cause your ass was hanging in the air. I felt obliged to." Naruto snickered "Do you want to be fair and smack my ass?"

"_Is this some kind of trick? Does he really want me to?" _Kiba's mind racing with all these thoughts.

"Uh, maybe later. We are going to be late for lunch anyway." Kiba bent down again, quickly, and picked up his lunch and the note card.

Naruto and Kiba went to lunch only to find that every table was full. Kiba then went over to the table where Shikamaru and Sakura were and told them to eat in the hall with him, hoping that Naruto would have made his own friends to go sit with. Kiba was wrong.

"So, what's your name?" Sakura asked while blushing.

"Oh, it's Naruto Uzumaki. I just moved here from Florida." Naruto said while eating a peanut butter and fluff sandwich. The fluff getting all over his face was so funny that Kiba couldn't help but laugh to himself.

"Ohhh, so Florida? Nice. Well my name is Sakura Haruno and I've lived in Massachusetts all my life. Kiba and Shikamaru are like my brothers!"

"Okay then." Naruto said while taking out his Trigonometry book. He wanted to get all of his homework done. Sakura peered over to see what he was doing. He looked as Naruto flipped threw the chapters.

"_He missed chapter 7, so he isn't in Level 2 classes" _Sakura thought.

Naruto kept flipping.

"WHAT??? HE MISSSED CHAPTER NINE! DOES THAT MEAN THAT HE IS IN HONORS???"

"Uhh, Naruto. What level of trigonometry are you?"

"Honors, why?"

"No reason"

Kiba and Shikamaru hadn't even noticed. They were planning on how to hit Naruto with the snowballs. As Kiba looked over at Naruto doing his work he noticed Naruto blushing. "_Probably just from it being hot in here"_.

Boy was Kiba wrong.

**Authors Notes**: Well this seems to be going nowhere … MAJOR leap forward next chapter if I can get a smack on the face. (((Anyone? Anyone?)))


	3. Detention and Tutors

**Authors Notes**: Well thank you to my cousin who smacked me when she read what I was typing over my shoulder. As promised here is the "leap" I told you about.

**Chapter 3: Detention and Tutors**

_Prev. On Naruto: _

_Kiba and Shikamaru hadn't even noticed. They were planning on how to hit Naruto with the snowballs. As Kiba looked over at Naruto doing his work he noticed Naruto blushing. "Probably just from it being hot in here"._

_Boy was Kiba wrong._

_End Prev_.

**Now**:

Kiba got up and started to walk to throw his trash away. When he got to the "trash receptacles'" he threw all the trash in. As he turned around to walk away someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey You!" someone screamed

"Me?"

"Yes you, don't you know that you need to recycle?" Tenten asked.

"I don't really care in the end." Kiba said as he walked away.

Tenten then turned around and walked back to her own seat to her friends and talked to them about Kiba being a dick.

When Kiba got back to his own seat he saw that Naruto was blushing again. "_Okay, it isn't really that hot in here" _so Kiba decided to ask.

"Why are you blushing and all?" Kiba finally stuttered out.

"Ohh, no reason at all Kiba. Just so you know, you might want to start wearing some looser shirts. It might give people the wrong idea about you." Naruto giggled.

"_So he was looking at my body? Weirdo"_ thought Kiba.

Lunch bell rang and everyone proceeded to go to his or her 4th period class. Kiba had Chemistry with Sakura. On the way to Chem. Sakura posed a question that even Kiba did not know.

"So, do you think Naruto is cute?" Sakura asked.

"Uhh, I guess so. Why are you planning on asking him out?"

"Nope, but I thought you might like him … do ya?????"

"I'm not gay Sakura and I am pretty sure Naruto isn't either!" Kiba yelled so everyone could hear. With everything quiet and people looking at him, Sakura got quiet so it was a whisper.

"You do know what he was blushing about at lunch don't you?"

"No, why do you know?"

"He was looking at you Kiba. And my "gay-dar" has almost never been off, and I think Naruto has a thing for you." Sakura explained.

"_That would explain the smacking my ass thing and my name in French too" _thought Kiba "_Maybe he is gay!" _Kiba then looked as happy as a clam!

Sakura laughed and sat down for Chemistry. Mr. Asuma collected the labs and Kiba got 3 more detentions for not having his. Mr. Asuma then went on about explaining what a polar bond was and how it was different from every other bond. When that class was done Kiba walked out and went to his History class. "_Third class with no paper! Shit!" _thought Kiba. When Kiba walked into the classroom he noticed on the board:

**I will not be here today, work on your papers**

**~ Mr. Kakashi**

Kiba almost passed out from the joy; he almost did until he saw who was sitting in his seat. Kiba walked up and noticed Naruto, asleep and drooling in his chair. "_He looks kinda cute when he isn't causing trouble" _Kiba gently shook Naruto.

"WHERE AM I??" Naruto screamed

"Hi to you too. Do you have Math in here then History?" Kiba wondered.

"Yeah, I guess I dozed off. Hey do you know what this is?" Naruto said while taking the piece of paper in his hands out to show Kiba.

"Oh that sucks for you Naruto, that's a detention. Don't worry I have 7 so far today, so I will be there after school. Come to my locker after school, just don't smack my ass." Kiba said.

"Agreed!" Naruto giggled as he thought of smacking Kiba's ass in front of all his peers.

After school let out at 2:18, Naruto met Kiba at his locker. Naruto beamed up and saw Kiba walking over. When Kiba got over to his locker he noticed that Naruto was holding a very familiar card. Kiba stopped for a second and took out his card and read it:

I have found you a tutor for trigonometry Kiba. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, he is a new student. I will send him to your locker after school. Both of you must come to my classroom. I will get you out of any trouble.

~Mr. Gai

Kiba was shocked to hear that Naruto was going to be his new tutor, he didn't even know that Naruto knew trig. He finished his way to his locker to see that Naruto had the same note, just changed a bit.

"So does this mean that we get out of detention?" Naruto asked.

"Just for today, you still have to go tomorrow."

"Can't blame me for asking" Naruto said while smiling at Kiba.

"_If I am not gay, then why is it that I feel protective and attracted towards Naruto?" _Kiba thought.

Kiba pushed that thought out of his head as he and Naruto walked up to Mr. Gai's classroom. Once there Mr. Gai explained to Naruto what he had to teach Kiba.

"_Maybe I could teach him more than that!" _thought Naruto.

Once finished there, Kiba and Naruto made a study time, everyday after school at Kiba's house for his work to be completely finished and have Kiba get at least a "B" on his test.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiba was in his room cleaning it all up to get ready for Naruto. Kiba got the floor clean, by pushing it all underneath the bed. He got his desk cleaned off and his bed too. At about quarter to 5 someone knocked on the door.

"Hey Naruto. Thanks so much for doing this" Kiba said while opening the door. Naruto was standing on the porch in jeans and a huge hoodie that made it hard to see Naruto's body.

"No problem, if you don't mind I also brought my French and History books. Seeing that we have those classes together too." Naruto said.

"Its fine"

Kiba and Naruto went up to Kiba's room. Naruto plopped himself on the bed and laid down on it. Kiba went downstairs to get some drinks and snacks. Kiba made some old popcorn and he got some soda out of the back porch fridge. He went back upstairs when the popcorn was done.

"Hey Naruto, sorry about the popcorn and drinks, its all we had." Kiba explained.

Naruto got up and Kiba noticed that Naruto's hoodie was on the desk. Naruto had on a bright blue t-shirt that seemed a little too small for him. Kiba couldn't help but notice how amazing Naruto looked. Naruto took the stuff from Kiba's hands and guided Kiba over to the bed. "_This is kinda weird but I like it!" _Kiba thought. Naruto got out all of the trigonometry stuff.

After and hour of Kiba being tutored Naruto asked, "Where are your parents?"

"Oh, they are visiting family for the next week so it is just me and my sister right now and she's sleeping over her friends house tonight"

"Ohh, okay" Naruto said.

Kiba bit his bottom lip so hard it almost bled. "Uhh Naruto, do you think I could repay you back now?"

Naruto blushed hard "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, you know what I mean!" Kiba said.

Naruto got off the bed and bent over, pretending to pick something up. Kiba got his History book, which was twice as thick as the French book and wailed Naruto on the ass.

"Whoa!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled while rubbing his ass "that was not the French book."

"I know" Kiba snickered.

"It hurts way too much! Mind if I rub it a different way Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, do what you want."

"_Awesome, this should go well" _thought Naruto.

Naruto dropped his pants and continued to rub his ass. "That freaking hurt!" Kiba didn't want to look, but he did. Naruto was wearing some tight black boxers that had little smiley faces on them. Naruto's smile was big and Kiba was blushing and kept on looking.

"Uhh, Kiba. What are you doing?" asked Naruto.

Kiba looked down and saw that he was rubbing Naruto's ass too!!!!!!!!!!! "_OMFG, he's gunna go tell everyone at school. I will have to leave school and change my name!" _Kiba thought.

Kiba pulled his hands back and put them in his pockets. "I am so sorry" was all he could muster out, looking at the floor.

Naruto walked over and took Kiba's hands out of the pockets. Kiba looked at Naruto confused. Naruto turned around and placed Kiba's hands back on his ass. "I'm pretty sure that I didn't tell you to stop."

**Authors Final**: I hope you all enjoyed. IDK what a big leap to you is, but to me, that was prty big (I mean 5 pages is a bigger leap than my 2 pages I usually do.)


	4. Passing and Failing

**Authors Notes**: HOLY SHITTAKE MUSHROOMS… I haven't updated in a while. Well I absolutely hate this story so I probably won't continue it after this chapter. If you want me to continue then tell me. Sorry about the "huge leap" I just got kinda lazy so I ended it there. I hope the few people that read this story don't hate me.

**Chapter 4: Passing and Failing **

Prev. On Naruto

"_Uhh, Kiba. What are you doing?" asked Naruto._

_Kiba looked down and saw that he was rubbing Naruto's ass too!!!!!!!!!!! "OMFG, he's gunna go tell everyone at school. I will have to leave school and change my name!" Kiba thought._

_Kiba pulled his hands back and put them in his pockets. "I am so sorry" was all he could muster out, looking at the floor._

_Naruto walked over and took Kiba's hands out of the pockets. Kiba looked at Naruto confused. Naruto turned around and placed Kiba's hands back on his ass. "I'm pretty sure that I didn't tell you to stop."_

_End Prev. _

Kiba rubbed Naruto's ass and felt the smooth fabric of the black boxers. Kiba was getting a little excited.

"_Kiba is as easy as I thought" _thought Naruto.

Kiba's member started to push hard against his pants. Kiba moaned as Naruto moved away and took off his shirt. Kiba could see Naruto clearly. Naruto was thin but still muscular. His abs were marvelous, his pictorials were compact and his overall body was orgasmic. Naruto threw his shirt over the desk and looked at Kiba. His blonde hair fell over his face the perfect way. Outlining his bright blue eyes flawlessly. Kiba then walked over to Naruto and kissed him passionately. Naruto tried to push his tongue into Kiba's mouth first but as soon as Naruto opened his mouth Kiba's tongue darted in. Kiba and Naruto moaned as they fought for dominance. Finally Naruto gave up and let Kiba win. When Kiba had to break for air Naruto took advantage of the situation. Naruto pushed Kiba onto the bed and Naruto got onto his knees.

"Want me to let you have a little more fun?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Only if you want to" Kiba said devilishly.

Naruto undid Kiba's belt loops and pulled down his pants. Naruto sat there and stared at Kiba's boxers. He laughed.

"Snowmen with Stop Global Warming signs?" Naruto giggled.

"Shut up" Kiba laughed.

Naruto then pulled off the underwear and started to rub Kiba's cock. Kiba moaned and moaned as Naruto stroked faster and faster. Naruto then started to lick the crown of Kiba. Kiba moaned out Naruto's name as Naruto took Kiba completely into his mouth. Naruto's tongue was so soft against Kiba's cock. Naruto was used to first timers. He went faster and faster only to smirk when Kiba moaned. Kiba was enjoying it and he never wanted it to end. Kiba then started to play with Naruto's hair and lay on his back. Kiba felt the tongue go over and over his shaft. Finally Kiba sat up.

"I'm …. Gunna …. Explode!" Kiba panted out.

Naruto went faster.

"_That bastard_" Kiba thought as he blew up in Naruto's mouth.

Naruto pushed Kiba back onto the bed. He lay down next to Kiba and Naruto fell asleep in Kiba's arms.

A few hours later Kiba woke up.

"_Naruto is still so cute when he is asleep!"_ Kiba thought.

Oh how he wished that this moment could last forever, Naruto naked on his bed and them both just enjoying life. Kiba was almost at peace with himself when a scream broke the air. Kiba and Naruto both stood up only to see Hana standing in the doorway with her friend, the notorious Tenten (refer to when Kiba didn't recycle).

"Oh wait till the school hears about this!" Tenten giggled as she took pictures of the two boys in bed. She laughed and laughed as Naruto started to cry. Kiba got up and started to get dressed.

Kiba looked at Naruto crying and starting to go back under the sheets and all Kiba could think was "_THAT BITCH IS MAKING HIM CRY!!!" _

When he got his pants back on he started to go for Tenten. Tenten ran away laughing, Hana still in the doorway screaming, Kiba running after Tenten to kill her and Naruto crying in Kiba's bed under the sheets wishing he could go back in time.

**Author's Final**: Okay …I left a little room for stuff to happen. If you want me to continue then leave a review or else…. Bye bye story.


	5. Offload

**Authors Notes**: Well I re-read the pervious chapters and I saw that I had some loose ends to tie up. Plus I am tired of trying to make my friend like me, so I am gunna make Kiba and Naruto have some "complications" … btw Chapter 4 and Chapter 5 have been in my laptop for a good 2 months

**Chapter 5: Offload**

_Prev. on Naruto_

_When he got his pants back on he started to go for Tenten. Tenten ran away laughing, Hana still in the doorway screaming, Kiba running after Tenten to kill her and Naruto crying in Kiba's bed under the sheets wishing he could go back in time._

_End Prev._

…**With Kiba…**

Kiba ran around Worcester looking for Tenten. He looked all over the place, and in all the places she would be, though he gave up quickly because he forgot his shirt in his room. He turned around and started to walk back home. It was getting late and cold anyway. Naruto had come over at 4:45, Naruto and Kiba "played" together and then they fell asleep for a few hours. Kiba was guessing that it must be around 9 or 10. As he kept walking home he planned on how to kill Tenten and deal with Naruto and Hana.

…**With Naruto…**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

~sniffles~ "Is that all you can do?" Naruto whimpered from underneath the covers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" was all Hana could respond.

"Well if you don't cut it out I will never come out of here!" Naruto snapped.

"AHHhh, okay. I'll stop." Hana said.

Naruto peeked his head out of the covers and then his torso. "Throw me my boxers and pants cause I don't wanna be underneath here naked." Naruto whimpered as though he just heard his family was dead.

Hana threw him his clothes and after Naruto had gotten his bottom half dressed he told Hana what had happened. From him smacking Kiba's ass to him supposed to be tutoring Kiba. Hana just looked dumbfounded as he told her this.

"All of this on the first day of school?" Hana pondered.

"Basically."

"I didn't even know my brother had any feelings towards other guys. He always was with girls and he always talked about his "adventures" with them."

"It seemed to me that Kiba had never even had his "little Kiba" touched by anyone" Naruto snickered.

"EWWWWWW DON'T TELL ME THESE THINGS KID" Hana screamed.

Kiba climbed back up the stairs of his house up to his room. He turned the hall only to see Hana still standing there. He walked over to Hana and told her to leave him and Naruto alone. With Hana gone Naruto looked up to see Kiba's face but was shocked when all he saw was a sad Kiba.

"I can't talk to you anymore Naruto" Kiba sighed.

"Wait, why?" Naruto said while forming tears in his eyes.

"Because I just don't wanna." Kiba said, with more anger in his voice.

"But I really like you Kiba" Naruto said while the tears started to fall. 'Why can't we talk?"

"Because I am not gay and you are a fucking homo! Just leave me alone forever" Kiba exclaimed.

Naruto was really crying now. He got up took his stuff and got dressed. He then pushed past Kiba crying really hard now. He walked down the stairs and out the front door. It had started to snow again and the snow was cold and lonely, like Naruto.

Hana looked up the stairs after locking the door. "So what happened?"

"Its all over now, no need to worry. Just don't tell mom. He came over to tudor and he tried to seduce me. It worked for a bit, but seeing you and Tenten reminded me that it was stupid. Just leave me alone." Kiba said, obviously hiding something.

"Ohh, okay" Hana remarked not wanting to question further.

Kiba went to the kitchen with the popcorn bowl and the soda cans. He tossed the cans and washed the bowl in silence. He then went back upstairs and went to bed, being sure to lock his door behind him. He looked at his bed and he sighed as he thought of Naruto in it just a while ago. He stripped his bed of all its linens and threw them down the laundry chute. He then remade his bed with clean sheets and he went to bed, easily falling to sleep.

~~~~~Few days later ~~~~~

Kiba woke up to the sound of his alarm. It was blaring the song "My Life would Suck without You" by Kelly Clarkson. "_Wow, what a great song to wake up too after what happened a few days ago" _Thought Kiba as he got his towel from the hook. He walked down the hall to the bathroom. He got in the shower and as the hot water poured over his back he realized that he still had 7 detentions to go through, plus he still had Tenten to deal with today.

He got on the bus to go to school. He rode the bus in silence until he got to school. When he got to school he went to his locker in Flavian. As he approached his locker he saw that something was hanging from it. It was a note from Mr. Gai:

**I don't know what happened but Naruto will no longer be your tudor. I will try to find somebody before the exam. Keep studying to pass though!**

**~Mr. Gai**

Kiba looked at the piece of paper again and just sighed. He opened his locker and took out his books. A few minutes after he got to his locker Shikamaru walked over.

"So when are we gunna offload the new kid?"

"Today, when we all go up for sophomore lunch. We will stake him out and have Sakura walk with him alone. Then she'll move and we will hit him. Get Shino, Sai, Sasuke, and Kankuro in on it too." Kiba said.

"Will do, but why Kankuro? Doesn't he have a creepy crush on you?"

"Yeah, but he is still an extra set of hands to hit Naruto"

"Okay then, see ya in homeroom. I'm headed up to the caf." Shikamaru said as he left.

Kiba finished up at his locker and went up to the library. As he got there he said hi to the librarians, pounded fists with a group of freshmen and then when he walked over to the computer lab part of the library he locked eyes with Naruto. The two boys stared at each other until Naruto looked away. Kiba blinked and he noticed that Naruto was sitting alone.

"_Pshhh, no duh. He has no friends at this school. Loser" _was all Kiba could think.

And with that he walked away. He headed downstairs to the other computer lab. On his way down the stairs Tenten stopped him.

"So Kiba, I was wondering if you'd date my sister? She's all lonely and she wants a big fag to tell her how she looks in her clothes!" Tenten said while laughing.

"Tenten, if I prove to you that I don't like Naruto will you cut it out and stop being a bitch about everything that you saw?" Kiba smirked.

"Sure, but it better be pretty big. By the way you can't talk to him about it or else I will send the pictures to everyone in school!" Tenten said. "I have every class but French with you so ill have Ino keep an eye one you in there."

"Do what you want" Kiba said.

Kiba entered homeroom at 8:10, got out of 1st period Scripture at 9:13, got out of 2nd period French at 10:06, out of 3rd period Chemistry at 10:59, and he got out of 4th period Study at noon. He walked quickly to his locker and then up to the stake out place. Everyone was there with the addition of Tenten.

"I didn't see you talk to him and Ino didn't either. Now if you can prove that you don't like him and that you're not gay were good."

Kiba looked at Tenten and then kissed her. She closed her eyes and they both kept it going for a good minute. Kiba then broke the kiss and looked back at the slew of kids looking for Naruto.

"Okay so you're not gay judging from that kiss," Tenten said while blushing "but now we will see if you like Naruto at all."

Kiba's eyes scanned the end of the crowd. He saw Sakura and Naruto walking a good distance behind the rest of the students. As they got closer Kiba readied his aim. When Sakura told him to wait a second and she got out of the crossfire, everyone offloaded onto Naruto's face.

"What the hell!" Naruto yelled as snowballs hit him from all sides. Kiba then fired one snowball and it hit Naruto square in the face, sending him toppling down crying.

"God he is such a crybaby!" Tenten said. "Okay Kiba were good now." She took out her phone and deleted all the pictures.

Kiba then walked up to the caf with all of his friends. They sat at their table and ate their lunch. After about 5 minutes Naruto walked in, all covered in snow and sniffling. He looked up and saw that Kiba's table was full.

"You run into a snow bank?" Kiba yelled. His entire table roared in laughter along with everyone else that looked at Naruto. Naruto began to cry again. He ran outside, down the hill, down the street and he ran all the way into the woods where he fell down.

"_I just want to die!"_ Naruto thought as he let the cold envelop him.

**Authors Notes**: Okay well I now like where this is going. I am defiantly going to continue this story but I still want people to R&R


	6. What to do?

Authors Notes: Well I just wrote this chapter and I am sorry to all the people who have been reading this since December. I now published 3 chapters of this story so that should entertain you! ^^ Maybe not though…R&R

Chapter 6:** What to do?**

_Prev. on Naruto:_

"_You run into a snow bank?" Kiba yelled. His entire table roared in laughter along with everyone else that looked at Naruto. Naruto began to cry again. He ran outside, down the hill, down the street and he ran all the way into the woods where he fell down._

"_I just want to die!" Naruto thought as he let the cold envelop him._

_End Prev._

Kiba just laughed and laughed as Naruto ran away crying like a little baby. Kiba looked at all the caf and saw that everyone was laughing…everyone but the administration. They looked over to Kiba's table and looked at Kiba. Mr. Kakashi then motioned for Kiba and Kankuro to go and get Naruto.

"Why do I have to do it?" asked Kiba.

"Because you made the comment. And if you don't go and go it you will have your detentions doubled to 14." Mr. Kakashi explained.

Kiba and Kankuro gathered their possessions and began to walk down the hill, following the footprints in the snow. After about half an hour of walking in silence Kankuro decided to speak.

"You do know that he likes you, right?" Kankuro asked.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked knowing perfectly what he meant.

"Okay, you can't be that stupid. He likes you like I like you." Kankuro sighed.

"I know, but I am not gay." Kiba said. He looked forward again not wanting to see Kankuro laugh at him.

"You not gay?!? HAHAHA. Good one. You were the one who didn't find it creepy I was gay. Besides I see you looking around in the showers after gym." Kankuro laughed.

Kiba then looked at Kankuro and decked him in the stomach. "Don't you dare tell anyone that I look in the shower. If you do you will wake up with no cock!" Kiba snarled.

"Ha-ha, that means that you are gay!" Kankuro said while getting up.

Kiba sighed. Kankuro had caught him. He looked at Kankuro and told him to keep it shut. Kankuro agreed as they walked into the woods. In the woods it was harder to find the footprints than on the street. Kankuro and Kiba split up and searched. Kankuro searched over by the river and Kiba searched over closer to the street. After about an hour the two meet up with each other and told the other the disappointing news that they had found nothing. Kiba then looked up at the sky and he screamed "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU NARUTO?"

Naruto heard this noise. He looked up slowly. God he was cold. He got up and started to walk to where he heard Kiba's voice. He walked slowly but surely and he finally came upon the clearing that the two were in.

"Guess I lose this game of hide-and-seek" Naruto said as he collapsed onto the ground.

Kiba and Kankuro ran over to him. He was freezing and shivering badly. Kiba took off his coat and placed on Naruto and Kankuro did the same. As the two of them walked back up the hill to school carrying Naruto Kankuro noticed how Kiba looked worried.

"You okay?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah I am just a little worried that he might be hurt from falling and from the cold." Kiba said as he looked at Naruto with his hazel eyes.

Kankuro then stopped talking and kept walking up the high hill. "_Whose bright idea was it to build a school on a freaking hill?_" Kankuro thought. After about an hour of carrying the dead weight named Naruto they reached the school. They walked into the D.O.S.O. and Mr. Kakashi told them that their efforts were appreciated and to take Naruto to the nurse. At the nurses office Mrs. Shizune took his temperature. 89.5 F she said. He needs to get to a hospital at this instant! Kiba dialed 911 and the ambulance came in a matter of minutes. As he watched them medics take Naruto into the back of the truck one of the medics said, "Do you want to come too?"

"Y-y-yes please" Kiba stammered out behind tears.

Kiba and Kankuro got into the truck and it zoomed away down the hill and towards the hospital. Kiba looked at Naruto who was asleep. Kiba then started to cry. Kankuro took Kiba into a big hug as he kept crying like a little baby, as Tenten put it.

When the ambulance got to the hospital Kiba and Kankuro were told to wait in the waiting room. (Obviously). Kiba sat down with Kankuro in silence and eventually fell asleep next to Kankuro. After a few hours of deep sleep the doctors came out and told the two boys that Naruto was going to be fine and that if they wanted to that they could go and see him now if they chose to. Kiba looked excited to see Naruto, so Kankuro decided to pass. Kiba walked into the room to see Naruto looking up at him, no IV's, no wires or anything in Naruto. Just him underneath a ton of blankets. The doctor left Kiba and Naruto alone in the room and he closed the door behind himself.

"Wow, you were right" Naruto said while looking at Kiba.

"About what?" Kiba said while tears formed in his eyes.

"Massachusetts is cold in the winter." Naruto said with his winning smile. The smile that Kiba longed to see.

Kiba laughed. He looked at Naruto who kept on smiling. "So are you okay?"

"Yeah, but still a little cold." Naruto said while sinking underneath the blankets. "By the way, does this mean that we are talking again?"

"Yes" Kiba said. "Are you really cold under all those blankets?"

"Insanely"

Kiba walked over to where the bed was. He pulled back the blankets and gets into the bed with Naruto, who really was a little flabbergasted. Kiba then pulled the blankets back onto them both and he wrapped his arms around Naruto. "Any better?"

"Yeah, but I am now a little cramped."

"Okay then, ill get out" Kiba sadly said.

"HEY, first you think I don't want you rubbing my ass and now you think I don't want to be in the bed with you? What do you not like me." Naruto said while beaming another smile.

"Ha-ha, okay then" Kiba said as he started to snuggle with Naruto.

The whole hospital began to melt away as Naruto and Kiba fell asleep with each other. Naruto fell asleep first due to Kiba rubbing his head like Naruto was some dog. Naruto liked it though. Kiba then stopped scratching Naruto's head when he heard the steady breathing of the younger boy. Kiba closed his eyes and tightened his hold onto Naruto. Kiba then soon fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~

Kiba woke up and realized that he was still in the hospital. He looked around for a clock and he found one. 4:32 it read. He then quietly got out of the bed and pulled the blankets back over Naruto. Kiba then took out a piece of paper from his bag and wrote Naruto a note. He placed it on the side table and kissed Naruto on the forehead slightly. He walked into the hallway and signed out of the guestbook. He started to walk home. At around 5:15 he walked through his front door. He found Hana asleep on the kitchen table. "_She didn't need to wait for me,"_ Kiba thought as he placed a blanket over her. Kiba walked up the stairs to his room. He changed into some sweatpants and a tee shirt and crawled into bed and he set his alarm for 6:25.

Kiba woke up to the radio. It took him a second to register what song it was. "Girlfriend by Avril Lavinge"… "_Hahaha, not really_." Kiba thought as he walked to his towel. He got into the shower and decided that after detention that he would go over to the hospital again and see Naruto. He got out of the shower and he went to his closet. He looked through his closet and he took out his uniform. He got dressed and went downstairs to find Hana still asleep. He shook his head, wrote another note, ate breakfast and left for the bus.

On the bus Sakura, Shikamaru and Tenten were wondering where he was yesterday. He told them that he and Kankuro went to the hospital to be sure Naruto was okay.

"Awww, that so sweet of you Kiba" Sakura said with a wink

"That's troublesome" Shikamaru said while sitting back down.

"That's pretty gay Kiba, but whatever." Tenten snorted.

Kiba didn't care what they thought. He just wanted to get everything over with so that he could see Naruto again. "_I wonder why his family didn't visit him last night?" _

Kiba thought that they day went pretty quickly. Detention on the other hand took forever. It was the longest 45 minutes of his life. He caught the late bus to the hospital and was surprised/shocked/mad/angry/disappointed to see everyone from school in Naruto's room.

"Oh my goodness are you okay?"

"I'll be your friend!"

"Wanna hang out when you get out of here?"

Kiba looked around for an opening to get to Naruto's bed. Finally one girl moved out of the way just enough for Kiba to sneak in. He looked at Naruto and waved. One by one the crowd began to dissipate. Kiba just kept quiet standing there till finally he and Naruto were the only two in the room. Kiba looked at Naruto and saw him holding the note that Kiba had written. Naruto smiled as he opened it:

_Dear Naruto (that's me),_

_I will be back later today. I am truly sorry that I told you to leave me alone and that I called you a homo. When I get there I will have something to tell you. Be safe without me, Florida boy._

_~Kiba _

Naruto looked up at the end of reading the note. Kiba smiled. "Yep that's from me all right" Kiba smirked.

"Sooooo, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Naruto questioned.

"Oh if you need me to fluff your pillows." Kiba joked

"No, but really." Naruto asked

"Well, I just wanted to tell you. … that…..ummm….well.." Kiba stuttered.

INSIDE KIBAS HEAD:

JUST FREAKING SAY IT YOU DOPE .

OUTSIDE HIS HEAD:

"NARUTO I LIKE YOU TOO!" Kiba yelled as he ran over to Naruto.

"Haha, well good to see that we are on the same page." Naruto said while looking up into Kiba's hazel eyes.

Kiba leaned down and kissed Naruto on the forehead.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked, clearly disappointed.

"I kissed you. Why was it bad?"

"I am not and elderly lady. This is how you kiss" *

Naruto pulled Kiba down closer and then captured him in a lip lock. Naruto then pushed his tongue into Kiba's mouth, Kiba not fighting back. Naruto sucked on his tongue and then…

AHEM

Kiba and Naruto separated so quickly that it would have burnt the hair off a dog. Kiba looked at who made the sound. Tenten, Shikamaru, Kankuro and Sakura were standing in the door.

"What … the… hell?" Shikamaru said.

Sakura was holding her nose so the blood wouldn't drip out. Kankuro was rubbing his obvious erection and Tenten stood there with her phone again.

**Authors Notes**: Okay well this one was okay in my book. I do not know why I added Kankuro in the mix… but I did! R&R


	7. Disappointment

**Authors Notes: **Okay I gotta admit that I love that Tenten is such a nuisance and all and I think that its hilarious that she is such a bitch in my mind (BTW I do like Tenten) R&R

**Chapter 7: Disappointment **

_Prev. on Naruto _

_Sakura was holding her nose so the blood wouldn't drip out. Kankuro was rubbing his obvious erection and Tenten stood there with her phone again._

_End Prev._

"Oh you little liar! I totally knew that you two were an item!" Tenten laughed. She ran out the door. Sakura ran after her, ready to claw out her eyes. Shikamaru and Kankuro stayed behind. Shikamaru was staring at the two boys and Kankuro was still rubbing away. Shikamaru looked at what Kankuro was doing for a second.

"OMFG YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" Shikamaru exclaimed while punching Kankuro.

Kankuro stopped doing "that" and Shikamaru walking into the room trying to comfort Kiba and Naruto. Sakura returned in about 7 minutes. All four of the boys looked at her hopefully, but she just shook her head. She had not caught up to Tenten. Naruto started to cry and Kiba tried to comfort him. The doctor came in during the midst of this and told Naruto that he was free to leave. All five of the friends signed Naruto out and they began to walk to his house.

"Naruto I am sorry about everything that we've done to you." Shikamaru said.

"I hope that we get that bitch back bad!" Kankuro said.

"I really hope that you are okay, Naruto" assumed Sakura.

Naruto just hung his head down and grunted at each statement. Cars were rushing past the sidewalk, and the snow was beginning to melt as rain started to fall. Sakura had to leave the boys to go home. She hugged Naruto and left running down the street ducking for protection from the rain. After they past the "Worcester Bank" Shikamaru and Kankuro both had to leave too.

"I am helping Kankuro in Chinese" Shikamaru explained while blushing.

With all three of them gone it was just Naruto and Kiba. The two walked to Naruto's house silently. When they got to Naruto's street Kiba told Naruto goodbye and he started to walk in the direction of his home.

"Are you going to stop talking to me again? Please don't leave me," Naruto asked while looking at the ground

Kiba, shocked at this question, turned around and began walking to Naruto again. He placed his hands on the younger boys shoulders. Naruto held his breath.

Kiba then reassured Naruto by saying, "I will never leave you again. That is a promise."

Naruto looked up into Kiba's eyes and then kissed him. Kiba could feel Naruto's soft pink lips on his, but he could also feel something wet. Kiba opened his eyes mid-kiss and saw that Naruto was crying. At first Kiba thought it was the rain, but he noticed that they were underneath a tree so no rain could get through.

"Naruto why are you crying?"

"Because I don't know what is going to happen between us with the Tenten thing"

"Don't worry about that, I will."

Kiba then took out his cell phone and texted Hana that he was going to stay over a friends that night. She replied back with a "k, peace then little bro!"

Kiba then took Naruto's hand and walked him up to his apartment. Naruto unlocked the door and brought Kiba inside. It was a two-room apartment, a kitchen/living room and a bedroom. It did not look like anyone but Naruto lived there. Kiba looked at Naruto who had stopped crying. He headed for the bedroom.

"Wait here" was all he could say.

Kiba did as he was told and waited. He looked around the apartment and saw plethora of ramen containers, dirty laundry and papers scattered around the apartment. After about 20 minutes Naruto came out in sweats and a hoodie. He brought Kiba some clothes too, and a pillow and blanket. He put the items onto the couch and looked at Kiba.

"You can sleep here if you want to."

"If that's what you want me to do then sure."

"Kiba, I have a random question to ask you."

"Shoot Naruto."

"Are you a virgin…like a complete one? Well, count out what we did together."

"Before you I had never kissed anyone. No one had touched my penis and I have never got it or gave it to anyone. So I guess I am. Why? Aren't you?"

"Well no. I mean I have only kissed people and given blowjobs and hand jobs. But I am still a virgin technically."

Kiba looked at the innocent…no, not so innocent Naruto. Kiba then started to cry a little. Naruto had done so much more stuff than he had. Naruto had been the first for him and that is how Kiba had proved to Naruto that he liked him. How was Kiba not to know that Naruto was just using him until someone with more experience came along?

"Well I am heading in for the night, see ya in the morning. My bed will be open if you want to SLEEP."

Kiba looked at Naruto who was giving him bedroom eyes. Kiba then looked at the couch.

"I will be fine out here." Kiba said through his tears.

Naruto, a little disappointed, remarked, "Okay then"

He went into his room and closed the door behind him. Kiba could hear a lock being placed on the door. He looked at the clothes that Naruto had offered him. How Kiba wanted to get into the tee shirt and sweat pants, but he could not. He did not know if anyone other than Naruto had slept in them. He placed them on the coffee table and he laid his head on the pillow and placed the blanket over himself.

At about 2:21 am Naruto woke up. He heard a sound, and it scared him. He listened again only to realize that it was Kiba snoring. Naruto got up out of bed and he tiptoed over to the door. He peeped out of the door to see Kiba sleeping on his couch. His arms were behind his head, his legs were wide apart and the blanket was over his legs and stomach. Naruto continued to walk over to Kiba. He looked down at the sleeping boy. He got down onto his knees and he placed a quick kiss on Kiba's lips.

Kiba opened his eyes to see Naruto…on his knees…over his face.

"What the hell are you doing Naruto?" Kiba mumbled.

"Kissing you. Why is that a problem?" Naruto smirked

Kiba wanted to scream his answer in Naruto's face. Yes it was a problem. Kiba liked a whore.

"No, nothings wrong. Go back to bed" was what he actually said.

"Oh, okay" Naruto replied as he went back to his bedroom.

**Authors Final**: ……I do not know what to say today. LOOK BEHIND YOU! R&R


	8. Anger

**Authors Note**: Hey it's "SJdude" … well I would like to tell you readers that I am holding a contest. Point being…I am gunna be writing a new story. Okay so the rules are that you must give me your ideas for a KibaxNaruto story in the review box or send it as a private message to my account. I will choose the winning idea from those ideas, along with my top five ideas. More details will be posted in my profile…now back to this story! R&R

**Chapter 8: Anger**

_Prev. on Naruto _

"_Kissing you. Why is that a problem?" Naruto smirked_

_Kiba wanted to scream his answer in Naruto's face. Yes it was a problem. Kiba liked a whore._

"_No, nothings wrong. Go back to bed" was what he actually said._

"_Oh, okay" Naruto replied as he went back to his bedroom._

_End Prev_.

"No, no, no, no … I don't wanna go to math!" Kiba said, still asleep. "AHHHH" Kiba rolled off of the couch and onto the floor.

"Owww" Kiba mumbled while getting up. He looked around at the tiny apartment. The sun was shining through the open window in the kitchen. Kiba guessed it was around 6:30 due to it being spring. He got up and walked to the bedroom door knocking on the door softly when he arrived.

"Oi, Naruto you in there?" Kiba asked as he thought to himself. "_Of course he is moron. He went to bed in there after I told him too." _Kiba knocked on the door again.

"Come in" was what he heard back from Naruto.

Kiba walked into the bedroom and was taken aback at what he saw. Naruto's bed was in the middle of the wall on the far side of the room. The room was painted blood red with black and purple trim. The two windows were treated with purple poofy things and there was a black shag carpet on the floor or the room. Naruto was lying down with his four pillows with the covers thrown about the bed. Naruto opened one eye and looked at Kiba.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked obviously still half asleep.

"Well we are going to be late for school and besides I need to get home to change and shower and stuff." Kiba said.

He looked over to see Naruto looking up at the ceiling. Kiba looked up. It was just a plain plaster ceiling. Naruto kept on looking for another five minutes.

"Kiba, does it bother you that I am not a virgin?" Naruto finally asked.

Kiba looked a little confused at this question. He thought about it for a second and he finally said:

"Yes Naruto it kinda does. I mean I showed you that I liked you because I told you that I haven't done anything with anyone and all but I cant be sure if you really like me cause you've done most of it all. I know I am just being stupid and all but I still feel kinda hurt."

Naruto looked up at Kiba and he got of his bed. He walked over to Kiba and hugged Kiba. Not a fake hug just for comforting, but a real genuine hug.

"I don't know what I can do to make you sure that I am true to my word that I really do like you, but I can understand it if you are mad at me." Naruto said.

"Well I just feel as if you are a whore Naruto" Kiba said, quickly regretting it.

Naruto pulled away from him, anger in his eyes. He placed his hands on his hips and looked at Kiba straight in the eyes.

"Well if you think I am a whore then get out!" Naruto screamed.

"WELL YOU ARE A WHORE NARUTO! GO AND DIE FOR ALL I CARE!"

"That's not what you said when we were in bed together at the hospital!"

"You know what, I don't care about this anymore! It was stupid from the start!" Kiba exclaimed as he stormed out of the apartment. He walked with a frown on his face all the way to his house.

"Hi Kiba how was your friends house?" Hana asked.

Kiba ignored her question and stomped up the stairs. He walked down the hall and slammed the door behind himself. Kiba would not be attending school that day.

**Authors Final**: YAY … shortest chapter. Lol. I just want these two to have a few problems before everything gets better. CHECK MY PROFILE FOR THE CONTEST STUFF


	9. School Stuff

**Authors Note**: Okay, so my contest thing was to complicated to deal with -.-" so I've decided to stop it and continue on with the story. I will not be continuing "New Student" though if I do not get at least 3 more reviews. R&R (btw sorry that Akamaru hasn't been in the story yet, but he is now!)

**Chapter 9: School stuff**

_Prev. on Naruto _

"_You know what, I don't care about this anymore! It was stupid from the start!" Kiba exclaimed as he stormed out of the apartment. He walked with a frown on his face all the way to his house._

"_Hi Kiba how was your friends house?" Hana asked._

_Kiba ignored her question and stomped up the stairs. He walked down the hall and slammed the door behind himself. Kiba would not be attending school that day._

End Prev.

Kiba walked into his room. It was a dark green wall color on two walls and a beige color on the other two. Kiba's desk sat at the far end of the room, with papers scattered all over it. Kiba's backpack lay on the ground with Akamaru sleeping in it. Kiba looked at his bed and he was a bit disappointed that Hana had not made it for him. He walked over to his bed and placed his face onto his pillow, and then he screamed. He screamed at all the pain that he had ever received throughout his life. From the bullies in elementary school to his "relationship" with Naruto. Kiba let it all out, plus a few tears. With this Akamaru woke up and jumped on the bed, trying to console Kiba.

"Its noting boy, just go back to sleep." Kiba said through his tears.

Akamaru did as he was told and cuddled back up with the French book in Kiba's backpack. Kiba sat up and wiped off his tears, thinking about what he should do about Naruto. _I am just gunna have to ignore him! I will ignore him till he knows I don't wanna be his friend anymore! _And with that Kiba's cell phone rand. Kiba reached in his pocket and he flipped it open.

"Yo, speak words" Kiba answered.

"Hey its Shikamaru. So what happened last night?"

"Oh, hey Shika. Well I don't feel like talking about it. How was "tutoring" Kankuro."

"Umm…well….about that."

"Dude…"

"Yeah"

"If you like him then I don't care what you two do. As long as you are happy I am cool with it. You are my best friend after all."

"Thanks so much. I just didn't want it to be awkward around you. Since he liked you for so long and all. And what do you mean I am your best friend? What about Naruto?"

Kiba sighed and began explaining what had happened to Shikamaru. He heard a few gasps and aww's coming from Shikamaru but he had to hang up before he could ask because Shikamaru's Study period was over. Kiba hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket. He looked at the ceiling. Kiba needed to do some thinking, so he took his iPod off the nightstand and put the ear buds in his ears. He scrolled threw his playlists till he got to the one labeled "Thinking". He turned in on and "Innocence" came on. Kiba got under the covers and began to fall asleep.

**AT SCHOOL**:

Naruto had gotten to school after second period Study. He walked into the dean of students office and they gave him a detention for being late. He reluctantly accepted it and started to walk to French. _Fuck, now I have class with Kiba. I don't wanna see him right now. I still need to think about what happened. Then again, maybe I don't need to think. He may already be down there wanting to get back together with me. ^^ _Naruto walked into French class with a smile on his face hoping to see Kiba, but alas he did not. Naruto became gloomy as he sat down and Mr. Iruka began to talk about Future Proche, Future Simple, and Passé Composé.

After French class came geometry class. Naruto walked in and sat next to Kankuro and Shikamaru. They were talking to each other, looking away and blushing, then talking to each other again. _Freaks _thought Naruto as stared at them for a minute, then decided he needed to talk to Shikamaru.

"Hey, has Kiba tried to talk to you today?" he asked.

"Yeah and his pissed at you." Shikamaru replied, as he did not break eye contact with Kankuro.

"Well do you know why?" Naruto pondered, a little annoyed that Shikamaru was not really paying attention to him.

"Why don't you go ask him?" Kankuro chimed up.

"I would bu-" Naruto started but was interrupted when class began.

Naruto suffered threw geometry and radical square roots, history and World War 1 and he suffered threw English where he had to give a presentation on the Third Crusade. After school Naruto went to detention where Mr. Kakashi was the moderator for the day. _Sweet, Kakashi never makes us stay the full time. _Naruto thought as he sat down. Kakashi passed around the paper in which the students write down their names and years of graduation. When it got to the last person, Kakashi retrieved the paper and let the students go. He sat back down at the desk and began reading and looking at his email.

Naruto went down to Flavian to his locker, and then went to the bus stop. When the bus came to pick him up it was full of Saint Johns students. Tonight was the last hockey game of the season due to it recently having changed seasons. _All of the kids wanted to get to the DCU center early_ Naruto guessed, though he did not notice how Kiba was on the bus as well, behind Naruto.

_Ughh, I want to talk to him. But I promised myself that I would ignore him until he left me alone. _Kiba thought as he moved father away from Naruto.

_Humph I wonder where Kiba was today, seeing as he was mad that we might miss school this morning. _Naruto pondered as he looked for someone that Kiba knew on the bus. He looked around and saw a ton of juniors and freshmen, but no sophomores. When he was about to give up he saw a flash of pink hair. _Sakura_ Naruto thought as he walked down the bus to where she was standing. When he reached out his hand to grab her, the bus hit a pothole. Naruto's hand reached a little further south than he originally thought and he grabbed Sakura's "chest" (sorry had to say it). Naruto quickly took his hand off her, as she looked him in the eye, anger seeping out threw her breath.

"**WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT NARUTO?" **Sakura yelled.

Naruto pulled away from Sakura even more until he was at the front of the bus. He turned to the bus driver and asked him to let him off at the next stop. Naruto got out just in time for Sakura to come bolting up from the back isles. She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled as hard as she could, but Naruto slipped out of his shirt and got off. The bus tore away from the stop, due to the rowdy teenagers wanting to get to the game. Sakura took Naruto's shirt and walked down the to get back to her friends. She looked at Kiba, threw the shirt at him.

"Your fucking dumbass of a friend just got to second base with me" she muttered.

All of her friend just had to laugh at her, Kiba included. He took Naruto's shirt and put it under the seat, he did not want to see it.

Naruto watched as the bus went down the street and around the corner. He began walking in the opposite direction, to his home. Naruto was wearing a thin undershirt, pants, and his tie still and shoes. It was still cold outside so Naruto began to run home.

After a while he arrived at home. He walked inside into his room and then crashed on his bed. He took out his phone and he went threw his contacts list. He got down to Kiba's name, and he started to send a text message.

**So where are you tonight? **Naruto sent.

He waited and waited but Kiba never returned. He did not know that Kiba was at the game, so Kiba did not receive the message. Naruto eventually went to bed crying that he had lost the only guy he ever actually liked for more than just sex.

**Authors Final**: Okay so I need some reviews or else I will not continue this story. I was not kidding when I sent this. Review ^^ and I hope you all like the story.


	10. Excitment

**Authors Notes**: I don't care what I say with my notes and stuff. I want to continue this story BUUUUTTT I want people to Review. So people…doooooo iiiittttt. Please…ill be your best friend ^^

Chapter 10: Excitement

_Prev. on Naruto_

_**So where are you tonight? **__Naruto sent._

_He waited and waited but Kiba never returned. He did not know that Kiba was at the game, so Kiba did not receive the message. Naruto eventually went to bed crying that he had lost the only guy he ever actually liked for more than just sex._

_End Prev._

It was the next day, the first official day of spring. Kiba was driving to school with his mom and sister. They were all planning on going to Dunkin Donuts for their free ice coffees. Hana was in the backseat texting while Kiba was in the passenger seat listening to music, Pussycat Dolls in fact. After they got and sucked down their iced coffees, Kiba's mom posed a question that took Kiba a second to register.

"So Kiba, has your man crush for Naruto gone away?"

Hana laughed in the back seat thinking about what she say before. She knew it was not a "man-crush" but she wasn't going to say anything.

"What??? I do not, did not, will never have a man-crush on Naruto" Kiba replied with a confused look on his face.

The mother looked at her son, then she looked at Hana, then back at Kiba. She shrugged it off and kept on driving to Saint Johns.

Once at school Kiba walked to the back of the car to get his book bag from the trunk. He waved to his mom and sister as she pulled away to bring Hana to school. Kiba walked down to Flavian mumbling to himself. "I do not have a man crush on Naruto"

Naruto had gotten to school early that day and he was already at his locker in Flavian. Kiba's locker was on the other side of the wall. Naruto reminisced on how Naruto could hear everything that Kiba had said and visa versa. Naruto remembered how he heard Kiba and Shikamaru planning to throw the snowballs at him, though he did not say anything. Naruto closed his locker and began to walk up the stairs. He got to the first platform where he heard Kiba muttering to himself. Naruto turned a bright shade of red and ran back down the stairs. He got back to his locker as Kiba landed on the bottom floor. Kiba walked to his locker. Once there he looked around to see if anyone was around. Naruto was on the other side of the wall, holding his breath because he did not want Kiba to see him. Kiba began to think out loud.

"I do not have a man crush on Naruto. I do not know what I have for him. I mean he is nice and all, but he has still slept with many other people. I know I am being childish, I mean he just moved here from Florida for god's sake. But still. I mean I do like him, but sometimes he is a bit much. Hahaha, I remember when he smacked my ass with the French book. God I miss the old Naruto, the one that was not a whore."

Naruto blushed as he heard what Kiba was talking about. _Kiba did like me? Well he did not act like he did; I wonder how I can make it up to him? _Naruto thought. As Naruto stopped thinking Kiba, as if on cue (lol), began thinking out loud again.

"I got his text on Saturday, but I did not know what to say to him. Ugh, I hope I can see him today. I want to apologize but I am not sure if I can."

Naruto got an idea. He stood up and walked around the corner, in plain view of Kiba. Kiba looked at the newcomer and almost shit himself.

"NARUTO? WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT SCHOOL THIS EARLY?" Kiba screamed with embarrassment.

"Just chilling." Naruto answered coolly. "I will see you later" he said while walking up the stairs to the library. Kiba went back to shuffling in his locker. _Crap! I wonder how much he heard. It is a dead end near Naruto's locker so he must have heard it all! Crap crap crap crap! _Kiba finished up and began walking to the library as well. Once up there he looked around. _No one but the librarians in the library this early _thought Kiba.Kiba went to the table that Naruto was sitting at and plopped himself down. He stared into Naruto's eyes for a second or two and then he put his head down on the table, pretending to fall asleep. Naruto just stared at Kiba's head. His steady breath was distracting Naruto from his homework.

"Wake up sleeping beauty" Naruto giggled as he patted Kiba's head like a little doggie.

"Ugh, do I have to? Sleeping Beauty needs his beauty sleep." Kiba mumbled. _Haha, he called me a 'beauty'. He does still like me._

"No, trust me you do not need to sleep. You are perfect" Naruto said as Kiba looked up at him.

"Ugh fine."

Kiba sat upright and began to look at Naruto do his homework. Naruto sat and worked diligently as Kiba just stared at him. Little by little the time passed before Naruto finished. He put his books away and looked at Kiba. The two boys just stared into each other's eyes. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to … more minutes. (I cannot put hours…sorry) Kiba jumped back when he felt something touch his leg. Naruto laughed as Kiba looked under the table to see that Naruto had tried to put his legs closer to Kiba's. Kiba then wrapped his legs around Naruto's and pulled. Naruto fell out of the chair and toppled to the ground. Kiba looked Naruto in the eyes.

"Clumsy little boy."

Naruto looked at Kiba, glaring. _Lucky no one was around to see that._ He thought.

"Come over here and help me up!" Naruto sneered.

Kiba got up out of his seat and walked around the table. He reached out a hand to help Naruto up, but when the two boys hands touched, Naruto pulled Kiba down on top of him. Kiba, on top of Naruto in a very awkward, yet comfortable, position, blushed a deep shade of red.

"I guess we are both clumsy" Naruto said while looking Kiba in the eyes.

Kiba looked Naruto in the eyes, mad that he had fallen for such a simple trick. Naruto looked Kiba in the eyes and was laughing that he had got Kiba with such an easy trick. With both of the boys on top on each other staring into each other's eyes, Naruto and Kiba became a little too happy. Naruto felt the blood rush to his groin, Kiba felt the same thing. Though their erections were getting bigger, neither boy broke eye contact. Naruto then ran his hand threw Kiba's messy brown hair. Kiba just looked at Naruto, egging him to go on. Naruto smiled and the pulled Kiba in closer to his face. Kiba was blushing and breathing heavy. The two boys then embraced each other, Kiba leaning forward. The tanner lips of Kiba met the lighter lips of Naruto. The two boys brushed their lips over each other's. Kiba backed up and opened his eyes, Naruto looking into them. Naruto then placed his hand around Kiba's head and pulled him in again, this time all the way down. The two boys had their lips meet. _I do not want to scare him again, so ill keep it at this _Naruto thought. Just then Kiba's tongue was being pushed against Naruto's lips, begging to enter. Naruto opened his mouth and let Kiba search inside. Kiba, having already won, just enjoyed it. A moan escaped Naruto as Kiba began rubbing Naruto's inner thigh. _I am used to leading but I will be lead for a while _Naruto thought. Kiba then broke the kiss for air. He got off of Naruto and sat down on the ground. Naruto got up and he looked at Kiba.

"So are we cool again?" Naruto asked.

"Well not only are you clumsy you are stupid!" Kiba retorted.

Naruto looked at Kiba with a confused look on his face. Kiba sighed and leaned in again, giving Naruto a peck on the lips.

"Of course we are cool" was all he said. Just then the school bell rang and the two boys ran to their respected homerooms. Once inside Kiba just looked at the wall, thinking of what just happened and how long he could keep it up with Naruto. With Naruto in his own homeroom he planned on how to let Kiba know that his days as a whore were done and over with, and to show Kiba that he only had eyes for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3rd period French ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the first two periods of the day had passed both boys were glad to be in French class together. What was unknown to the two was that Mr. Iruka was making the boys recite in front of the class, and today would be Kiba's turn. Once class had started Kiba was asked to go to the front of the class and begin the introduction.

"Bonjour classe. Je m'appelle Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba said, a little nervous considering he was not a very good French student.

"Bonjour Kiba" the class replied.

"C'est aujourd'hui lundi le huit mars."

"D'accord." The class replied again.

Kiba then said the "Our Father" in French and then made an announcement about the hockey game. (I know how to do both of these but I just do not feel like it.) Once his intro was over he sat back down, blushing. Class just was not as interesting as Naruto was. Kiba stared at the side of Naruto's head the entire class. Finally the bell rang for lunch. At lunch the two boys sat in silence, occasionally looking up at the other, making eye contact and then looking away blushing. Finally the last bell of the day and Kiba went down to his locker. Naruto finished up at his and then walked over to Kiba.

"So, do you wanna hang out today? I mean…only if you want too," Naruto said while looking at the ground. Kiba looked around, no one was around. He placed his hand under Naruto's chin and made Naruto look him in the eyes. He quickly, but passionately, kissed Naruto.

"I will be at your house around 7. Okay?" Kiba asked.

Naruto nodded as Kiba ran up the stairs to his mother's car. Kiba's mom drove away and Kiba just sat shotgun happily looking forward to his afternoon with Naruto ahead.

**Authors Final**: Okay, I really want to finish this story. I know that some people love it, but alas, all good things must come to an end. I will **TRY**…hear me **TRY**…to write some sexy shit when Kiba goes over to Naruto's house…but I am not making any promises it will be good. Review and tell me if they should do it or not!


	11. Naruto's House

**Authors Notes**: Okay so this will probably be the last chapter. I just wanted to say thank you to all the people who reviewed and this last chapter is in their honor. I would like to say to people who did not review, seriously people it takes 2 seconds. Just do it. Flame or Fame. I do not care. **Pandora, yao ming, Vincent Luccion, Kiba's best pet Kona-Ookami, KxN Kyuubi and FantomeErgo **thanks for the reviews ^^.

**Chapter 11: Naruto's House**

_Prev. on Naruto_

"_I will be at your house around 7. Okay?" Kiba asked._

_Naruto nodded as Kiba ran up the stairs to his mother's car. Kiba's mom drove away and Kiba just sat shotgun happily looking forward to his afternoon with Naruto ahead._

_End Prev._

Kiba walked into his house when he arrived back from the grocery store. Though his mother and him only bought a few things the checkout line took forever, and the worst part was that Kiba was due at Naruto's house in about an hour and a half. Kiba put away the groceries in the place where they belonged, not without being scolded from his mother about how cereal goes in the cabinet before the bread. When every thing was done he ran upstairs to take a shower, only reason being was that in line a baby vomited on him. (Happened to me once, not a fun experience)

When Kiba got into the shower he just stood there, letting the hot water hit against his back. He then began to wash his hair and body while he pondered what he and Naruto would be doing at his house. _He will probably want to do …it. _Kiba thought as he rubbed his legs with the body-rubbing thing. After about twenty minutes in the shower he got out and walked down the hall with the towel around his waist. When he got into his room he saw Akamaru asleep on his bed, his chest rising up and down. _Pleasant dreams _thought Kiba as he rubbed his puppy's belly. Akamaru rolled over on the black comforter and Kiba went to his closet. He looked up and down until he found what he wanted to wear. He threw on a pair of slimming jeans with a few holes, a tight black t-shirt and a white zip-up hoodie. He looked at Akamaru as he left his room and headed down the stairs. He waved goodbye to his mom and sister who were at the kitchen table arguing about how Hana got pregnant and she failed every class except Phys. Ed. Kiba just snickered as he walked down the street. _Who would knock up Hana? _Kiba did not have long to think of this as he saw Sakura running towards him.

"Hey Kiba where ya going???" Sakura asked with her big green eyes.

"Over to Naruto's house. Why?" he answered.

"Oh no reason." She said while twirling around in place. "But do you remember what I said the first day Naruto was at school? About if you liked him?" she asked.

"Well yeah, I remember" Kiba thought as he looked up to the sky. _Come to think of it I don't think I answered the question. _Sakura interrupted him from his thoughts.

"Well, do you like him?"

Kiba blushed and looked away. Of course he liked him. He looked Sakura in the eyes and told him her answer. "Yes, yes I really do like him." Sakura smiled and Kiba smiled back as he walked towards Naruto's house, ready for whatever was going to happen.

He arrived at Naruto's house with only about six minutes to spare. He was about to knock on the door when it suddenly opened. Kiba was shocked that the door opened, but more shocked to see Shikamaru walking out. Shikamaru was waving backwards and walking forwards. Shikamaru closed the door and he knocked into Kiba and fell down. Shikamaru looked up and reached his hand forward to get up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kiba questioned.

"Umm, well…I don't know how to say it." Shikamaru stuttered. "Just go get him." Shikamaru embraced Kiba in a hug and he patted his back as he repeated, "Just go and get him." Kiba and Shikamaru stopped hugging and Shikamaru began to walk away. Kiba looked at the big door in front of him. He raised his hand to knock. For a few minutes nothing was happening and Kiba became a little bummed. _If he was not here then why was Shikamaru waving behind himself. Well might as well leave. _Kiba began to turn and walk away, that is until he heard a giant 'THUD'. He heard feet shuffling and the door opened…

**Authors Final**: . I just couldn't bring myself to finish this story. I like it too much. Sorry guys. Hey but review about it and tell me if you want to shoot me for not finishing. FLAME OR FAME R&R


	12. Announcment

Hey everyone. It is Sjdude. I am so sorry that it has taken me a while to add onto the "New Student" story. To be honest I do not know when I will get around to finishing it. I am a very busy guy and I will try. Leave your reviews on my idea to not finish the story or to finish it. It will be mot appreciated and it may just save this story. Bye.

~SJdude


	13. Time to Finnish up

**Authors Notes**: YAY SJDUDE IS FINALLY GUNNA FINNISH THIS STORY! Yahoo … lol. I appreciate everyone who has sent me messages and reviews telling me to continue my story. This is DEFINATLY going to be the last in the New Student story. I can promise you though that I will be writing another story. It will come out when I feel like it and it will be awesome! LETS FINNISH THIS ONE FIRST =)

**Chapter 12: Time to finnsih up**

_Prev on Naruto_

_"Umm, well…I don't know how to say it." Shikamaru stuttered. "Just go get him." Shikamaru embraced Kiba in a hug and he patted his back as he repeated, "Just go and get him." Kiba and Shikamaru stopped hugging and Shikamaru began to walk away. Kiba looked at the big door in front of him. He raised his hand to knock. For a few minutes nothing was happening and Kiba became a little bummed. If he was not here then why was Shikamaru waving behind himself. Well might as well leave. Kiba began to turn and walk away, that is until he heard a giant 'THUD'. He heard feet shuffling and the door opened…_

_End Prev._

Naruto stood in the doorway. He held two sodas in his hands. He motioned with his head for Kiba to come inside. Kiba walked into the now non-familiar apartment. Naruto had closed the curtains and placed candles all over the place. He had dinner prepared on the table. It also smelled a lot better in the house too. Kiba began to walk around. _Oh my god! You can see the floors! _Kiba thought as he undid his shoes. He stood back up and took of his hoodie, revealing his tight black shirt. Naruto walked over to the table and pulled out a chair. Kiba sat down and Naruto pushed him in.

"Haha, its like a restaurant in here." Kiba giggled.

Naruto giggled as he took Kiba's plate over to the stove. He placed a lobster on top of the plate and placed some corn in a side bowl. He brought both items of food back to Kiba and did the same for himself. He also took the butter out of the microwave, cause you need butter to eat lobster. The two of them sat and ate in silence. Kiba finally broke the silence.

"This is really good Naruto. Did you make it all yourself"

Naruto nodded and blushed. He kept on eating. When both boys were done Naruto took all the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen, then Naruto walked into his room and then walked out.

"Want to play a game Kiba?" Naruto asked a little mischievously.

"Uhh sure. Which game?"

"Strip Poker." Naruto said. He walked over to give Kiba back his hoodie.

"Socks count as one item, and I'm really bad a poker" Naruto said as innocently as possible.

Kiba quickly put on his hoodie, he was eager to play this game!

Kiba easily won the first couple of matches. Naruto was right, he was bad at poker. Naruto was sitting on the other side of the table in only his underpants and his shirt left on. Kiba on the other hand still had all of his clothes on. _Crap I am going to have to make this hand work if I want to go anywhere with this_ thought Naruto. He looked down at his hand and discarded two cards, and then Kiba discarded three of his. _I need at least a pair _Naruto thought as he drew two new cards. Naruto looked at the cards. King of Hearts and nine of diamonds. He looked at the new cards and his old cards. Kiba drew his three cards and just smiled a wide grin.

"You place down first" Kiba snickered.

Naruto placed down a full house, two Kings and three nines. He looked at Kiba who lost his smile. Kiba gulped and placed down a pair of queens.

"I win" Naruto exclaimed. "Now, choose what you want to take off"

Kiba stood up and took of his tight black shirt; he threw it to the side and sat back down. Naruto looked up at Kiba as he did this. Naruto saw that Kiba had not really changed physically from their last encounter, but something about Kiba seemed different and Naruto couldn't put his finger on it. As Kiba sat back down he took all the cards and began to shuffle them again. He dealt out the cards and after about three minutes he had lost again. _Wow, when did Naruto get so good? _Kiba stood up and undid his pants. _Too bad I didn't put my hoodie or socks back on, all I have left is my boxers. _Kiba thought as he threw his pants on top of his shirt. Naruto still had two articles of clothing left while Kiba had one.

"This could be game point Kiba" Naruto said as he looked away blushing from the sight of Kiba.

Naruto took the cards and began to shuffle them. He dealt out the cards and took a look at his own. Nothing good. Naruto put all five of his cards in the discard pile and drew five more; he only received a pair of sevens. Kiba on the other hand was ecstatic about his own hand. He had a straight of five threw nine. As both boys pondered on what to do, there was a knock on the door. Naruto went to go answer the door, it was his landlord. Kiba was hidden by a bookshelf so the landlord couldn't see him. Naruto was arguing with him that he had paid the rent and that the landlord was an idiot for thinking that he didn't and losing the payment. Kiba seized the opportunity and he took Naruto's cards and saw that Naruto would lose and that they would both be in their underwear. Kiba looked up at Naruto and saw his figure and realized, he couldn't wait that long. Kiba swapped Naruto's hand with his own.

When Naruto came back, after he slammed the door in his landlords face, he took his hand was stared blankly at it. _Haha, he didn't even notice that I switched the cards! _Kiba thought. Naruto smiled as he placed down the straight.

"Beat that!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kiba placed down his pair. "Oh darn Naruto I guess I lose." Kiba stood up and took of his boxers. Kiba now stood in front of Naruto completely stark naked. Naruto looked up at Kiba and blushed.

"Now that the games over, what do you want to do now?" Kiba asked Naruto.

Naruto stood up and walked over to Kiba, and took off his clothes as well. Now both boys stood in Naruto's apartment completely naked. Kiba and Naruto both looked each other up and down. Naruto the turned around and walked back to the kitchen, swaying his hips as he walked. Kiba giggled and followed him there. Naruto went to the fridge and opened it up. While inside he fished around for something. As Naruto kept on looking Kiba stood behind him with his head resting on Naruto's back. Naruto's skin felt like satin against Kiba's face. Naruto finally found what he was looking for, two cans of whipped cream. He began to stand up. Kiba stood up a little mad that Naruto had stood up, so he began to pout.

"Whats wrong with you?" Naruto said as he closed the fridge door.

"You made me let you go … that's all" Kiba said as he went back over to Naruto, oblivious to see what he had taken out of the fridge. Naruto silently took off one of the caps to the whipped cream and began to shake it. Kiba walked over to Naruto and when he got within two feet of his Naruto brought the can to Kiba's face.

Kiba look with horror when Naruto looked into his eyes. "You wouldn't" Kiba said.

Just then Naruto let the whipped cream out, just enough to get some on Kiba's face.

"Oops" giggled Naruto. "Whatcha gunna go about it?"

Kiba ran up to Naruto and knocked him down, sending the cans of whipped cream topping over with him. Kiba then strattled the naked boy and took the whipped cream cans. As Kiba held the cans over Naruto's face Naruto began to realize that Kiba was strattling him. _Kiba is so hot when he is in charge_ thought Naruto as blood rushed to his groin. Kiba then shook the can with all his might, in a very familiar motion. This only mad Naruto harder, and allowed a moan to escape his mouth. With that moan Kiba let loose with the whipped cream. It covered all of Naruto's upper torso and his face, making the two boys laugh. The spray back effect had made little dots all along Kiba's body as well. When the two canisters were completely empty Naruto laughed.

"Aww to bad. I was having fun"

Kiba looked down at the face of Naruto, or what he could see. All that was left of Naruto's face was some of his blond hair and his brilliant blue eyes. _I have to figure out what it is that is different about him_ thought Naruto.

"Kiba …" Naruto began, but he was cut short with Kiba's lips making contact with his own. Naruto closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kiba's back, as if to bring him closer. The brown haired boy complied and laid down next to Naruto, still with the blond boys arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Kiba could taste the whipped cream and Naruto's lips, but he wanted to feel the inside of Naruto's mouth as his and Naruto's tongues fought for dominance. Kiba pushed his tongue to the front of Naruto's lips and Naruto allowed him entrance. The two tongues danced around each other, tasting the other boy's mouth and the whipped cream. The two boys just laid on the ground, covered in whipped cream and in each other's arms. Eventually Kiba broke the kiss, partly for air and partly because one can only take so much whipped cream.

"The whipped cream is drying and it's sticky," Kiba said as he looked into Naruto's eyes.

"Yeah, we should probably wash it off.," said Naruto as he got himself and Kiba up. He placed a peck on Kiba's cheek and took his hand. The two boys went into Naruto's bathroom. Kiba was taken back on how big it was. The was a sink and a few feet away as a toilet, and a few feet from that was the most glorious shower Kiba had ever seen. It was a cased in glass shower with, Kiba guessed, six or eight shower heads. Naruto walked over to the shower and turned it on, and he dragged Kiba inside with him.

In the shower Kiba felt all eight heads hitting him from all angles. He stood there as Naruto fumbled around, looking for the body scrubber. Kiba found it underneath his foot and bent down to pick it up. He gave the body scrubber to Naruto and then went back to the showerheads. He stood there unaware of anything else going on. Kiba flinched and jumped as he felt something touch his body, then settled down when he saw it was Naruto.

Naruto placed his mouth next to Kiba's ear and nibbled on it while he whispered, "Want me to clean you my puppy?"

Kiba nodded and Naruto began to wash away all the cream off of his body. Kiba loved the touch of Naruto. The suds collected on Kiba's back and his chest. Naruto began to work his way down and eventually Kiba's abs and back were completely done. As Kiba washed himself off Naruto went over to the shower radio and pressed play. "Seventeen Forever" began to play threw the built in speakers. Kiba looked at Naruto and giggled, Naruto knew this was Kiba's favorite song. He walked over to Naruto and kissed him again. He broke again and motioned for Naruto to continue his cleaning. Naruto got more soap on the body scrubber and began, this time at Kiba's feet. Kiba looked down and pouted; even so, Naruto kept on cleaning his legs. When Kiba rinsed his legs off he looked at Naruto with the most pleading eyes he could give. Naruto smiled and put more soap onto the scrubber. He walked over to Kiba and began to hug him, both boys' erections touching. Kiba moaned at the touch and Naruto began to clean the brown haired boy's ass. He scrubbed and massaged it so well. With every time he took his hands off Kiba growled and when he touched his ass Kiba moaned from pleasure. When Naruto had finished Kiba's backside he looked into Kiba's eyes and then looked down, asking for permission. Kiba smiled and took Naruto's lips in his own.

"If I didn't want you to, would I be here?" Kiba smirked.

Naruto smiled as he went down onto his knees. He held Kiba's erection in his hands and looked up at Kiba, who just nodded. Naruto opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. He flicked it across the tip of Kiba's crown. Kiba bucked and shoved his entire dick into Naruto's mouth. Naruto smiled and began to bob his head back and forth. With every lick and bite Naruto could offer Kiba enjoyed himself. He did keep bucking which began a nuisance after a while. With Naruto keeping Kiba's hips in check he just kept bobbing. Naruto opened his mouth and took Kiba out. He began to pump Kiba as hard and fast as he could. Kiba couldn't take the steam from the shower and the pumping of Naruto. Kiba exploded all over Naruto's face, and Naruto just happily stood up. With all of the cum over Naruto's face he just giggled and began to kiss Kiba. Kiba could only let Naruto win due to his exhaustion. Kiba could feel his erection coming back on. Naruto laughed and broke for air when he felt the two boners touching again.

"So, how about we get cleaned up and we go to the bedroom?" Naruto asked.

Kiba nodded. "But first I want to try something." Kiba pushed Naruto to the wall and went on his knees. Kiba looked at Naruto's dick dangling in front of his face. _This is my first time, I hope it all goes well_ Kiba thought as he took Naruto completely into his own mouth. Kiba tried to mimic what Naruto had done, held Naruto's hips back and bit and licked. Of course Kiba wasn't as good as Naruto but Naruto loved it all the same. Eventually Kiba got to the part he wasn't looking forward to. He took Naruto out of his mouth and began to pump his erection. Naruto was moaning and thrusting into Kiba's hand. Finally Naruto let loose, all over Kiba's face. As Kiba got back up he licked Naruto's naval and kissed his neck. Both of the cum faced boys looked into each others eyes and blushed. They both got underneath the biggest showerhead and let it rinse off all of their seed. While under the water Naruto brought Kiba's lips to meet his own. No tongue, no teeth. Just lips, lips and water. Naruto then realized what was different about Kiba. He loved him. When he turned off the water both boys jumped out of the shower. Naruto threw Kiba a towel and took out one of his own. The two boys began to dry each other off, placing kissed wherever they could. Eventually both boys were dry. Naruto brought Kiba into the bedroom and placed him on the bed. Naruto strattled Kiba and began to rub his stomach.

"So you are still a virgin if I can remember correctly."

Kiba nodded.

"Would you like to change that?"

Kiba nodded again, this time with more passion. Naruto bent down and kissed Kiba again. The two boy's fought for dominance, but Naruto won. With Naruto distracting Kiba he took his hands down to Kiba's toned ass. Naruto took the operative to break the kiss and spread Kiba's legs.

"This is gunna feel weird, but it will get better" Naruto promised. With that Naruto took one finger and placed it at the entrance of Kiba. He nodded and then shoved it in. Kiba winced at the new uncomfortable feeling but he trusted Naruto. Naruto then put in the second finger. With double the pain Kiba began to tear up, but he wouldn't cry. Naruto began the scissor-like motions with his two fingers; he didn't want to hurt Kiba more than he had to. With Kiba almost properly stretched out he shoved in the third finger. Kiba could hardly feel it. Naruto took his fingers and began to search around in Kiba's hole while his other hand went over to his dresser table. He opened the drawer and took out a small bottle of lube. Naruto took out all three of his fingers and opened the bottle. He tipped the bottle over and squeezed some of it out on top of his own erection. Naruto closed the bottle and placed it back on the table. Naruto began to evenly coat his dick while looking at Kiba. When he finished he took Kiba's leg and threw them over his shoulders. He placed his crown at the opening of Kiba and gently started to push in. Kiba was thankful that Naruto had stretched him, though it still hurt. When Naruto was completely in he began to thrust, gently at first. Then Kiba's back arched as a surge of pleasure went throughout his body. Naruto had found Kiba's prostate. Kiba moaned as Naruto kept ramming his ass. Naruto picked up the pace a little and took his other hand and began to pump Kiba's huge erection. The motion from Naruto's hand and his cock was amazing to Kiba. He had never felt this much pleasure. Kiba's moans became louder as he got closer to his orgasm. After a few more thrusts Kiba yelled out Naruto's name as he came all over his stomach. Naruto was not far behind as Kiba's muscles clenched down on top of Naruto. Naruto realized his seed inside Kiba. The two boys toppled down on top of each other. Naruto took himself out of Kiba and went to the bathroom to get a wet cloth. When he got back he washed himself and Kiba off of the seed they had spilled. When he was done threw the towel over in a pile. He walked to the door and locked it. When he got back to the bedroom Kiba was underneath the covers.

"Oh, I thought you would want to sleep on the couch" Naruto said as he climbed under the covers.

"You aren't getting rid of me that easily," Kiba said as he rolled over to face his lover.

"Kiba … I think I love you"

"I know I love you Naruto" Kiba said as he pulled the other boy closer to himself. The two boys feel asleep with each other listening to each other's breathing. Eventually morning would come but the two didn't care, for they had each other and they wouldn't be attending school tomorrow.

**Authors Final**: Well I hope you all liked it! I am sorry it took me forever to write it but I wanted it to be written at least slightly well. Review please. I am not good at writing smut or sex or w/e it is called so please tell me how I did. It would be most appreciated! Pce out home skillets!


End file.
